Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{6^{-4}}{6^{3}}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
${ \dfrac{6^{-4}}{6^{3}} = 6^{-4-3}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{6^{-4}}{6^{3}}} = 6^{-7}} $